Scar-Face Hoo-Ha-Ha
This is the 2nd episode of Survivor: Croatia Previously On Survivor... *To make your readers catch up what happened during the previous episode. This part should only appear starting in your second episode. Challenges Reward Challenge: Challenge Title Challenge mechanics. Reward: Prize for winning Reward Challenge Winner: Tribe/person/s who won the challenge Immunity Challenge: Challenge Title Challenge mechanics. Winner: Tribe/person/s who won the challenge Story Day #1 The Vjeran tribe has just returned from a shocking Tribal Council. They all set their stuff down and Thomas approaches his supposed "alliance" Thomas: Guys, what the hell was that? Dana: Thomas, I knew the guy for three days I wasn't going to rocks for him. Thomas: But who flipped on the first vote. Cordella: (sighs) It was me. And I'm sorry but it hurt when he kept saying Gwen was a liability because Gwen got us back in the challenge he was the one that messed up on the knots! Thomas: Cordella! Even if he did mess up he'll do better physically ugh! Gwen approaches Adam and Narcissus and jumps for joy Narcissus grins widely as Adam chuckles. Gwen: What on earth happened at Tribal! (giddy) Adam: I don't know but thank god for it. Narcissus: Yes so now we eliminate the other younger people then us three, final three. Gwen: Yeah! Narcissus gathers the group and instructs that we need food he says that himself, Thomas and Adam will continue working on the shelter while the girls grab the food. The girls go in the woods and eventually find some mango and other fruits. The girls return to camp bearing gifts, Narcissus keeps the fire going and suggests cooking the fruit, Thomas dismisses the idea and starts eating a mango. The camera switches over to the Tajna tribe where Edward has gone wandering in the woods. Edward sees a funny shaped tree and digs around but finds nothing. He then notices a randomly placed log in the middle of the forest floor he goes to look inside and finds a parcel. Edward: I'm the king of the jungle! Loren wakes up and sees that Edward is missing but Edward was smart and brought back three coconuts. Loren: What did you find. Edward: Just some coconuts, want one? Edward passes Loren a coconut, Loren sips the coconut milk and becomes wide awake. Melanie approaches Sharon, intending to give her information on the conversation she had with the two young females on their tribe. Melanie: They seemed into it. Sharon: Great! Now we can go to rocks and just pray. Melanie: Miley says she has Jackson. Sharon: You heard Jackson he's with them. Melanie: We'll just have to trust Miley and her brain. Sharon raises her eyebrows and they both chuckle to themselves. Day #2 REWARD CHALLENGE The camera opens to the challenge arena and Jeff Probst is smiling proudly as he stands on top of a pedastal. Probst: Come on in Tajna. The Tajna tribe walks in eagerly anticipating who has been voted off. Probst: Tajna tribe getting your first look at the new Vjeran tribe, J.J voted out at the last tribal council. Miley is shocked and her mouth is open while Edward smirks to himself and Sharon doesn't look surprised at all. Probst: Interesting, mixed reactions anyway this is how'll this reward challenge will work, it will be in the format of a relay race. The first three tribe mates from each team will go head to head with a castaway from the other team in a balance beam, then the last person to do that on each tribe passes the baton onto a person who will do a medium-strength puzzle. That person will complete the puzzle and pull a lever, if you are right it will release a key. The next person will unlock a cabinet full of staircase pieces. Then the last two people build the staircase and release their tribe flag. First tribe to release their tribe flag wins reward. Wanna know what your playing for? Everyone: Yes! Probst: You will be playing for fishing equipment. Very vital for food. Tajna you have to sit a member out who will it be? Sharon: Me, Jeff. Probst: Okay go! On the balance beam is Thomas, Angelina and Dana for Vjeran and Edward, Jackson and Miley for Tajna. We're neck and neck, Miley and Dana fall off but they're soon through. Neck and neck going into the puzzle. Gwen doing puzzle for Vjeran and Melanie for Tajna. Gwen zooms throught the puzzle and Adam is on the keys. Mel's done it and passes the key onto Wesley. Wesley finds the key immediately leaving Adam in his dust. Vjeran tries to catch up but can't and Tajna win reward! Tajna: Yey! Probst: Well done Tajna you have won reward, Vjeran got nothing for ya head on back to camp. The Tajna tribe return to camp with happiness on their faces. Edward sets the fishing equipment down and sees a piece of paper within the equipment. Edward takes the note and stuffs it in his trousers. Evan gathers Wesley and Edward and asks the two of them about a possible Hidden Immunity Idol. Evan: Guys should we look for the H.I.I? Edward: No, it's too risky, what if someone catches us? Evan: I suppose but we could make up an excuse. Edward: No, too risky. Meanwhile Jackson looks from afar at the three boys talking. Miley and Loren approach Jackson and Miley continues to flirt with him, Loren excuses herself and goes for a swim. Evan asks Loren if she wants to go fishing and she accepts. Evan: Woo, fishing. Never done this in my life. Loren: Me neither I'm so excited! After about twenty minutes of sitting there not one thing is caught. Loren: Well screw this! Evan: I can see why I've never been fishing before. Because I have little patience. Evan returns to camp and starts cooking some rice and is in earshot of Miley and Jackson who are still flirting. Miley: So... You in an alliance. Jackson: Uh... No. Miley: Come on don't lie! Miley tickles Jackson playfully and puts her head on his chest and laughs daintily. Jackson smiles confidently. Jackson: Okay the guys want an alliance but I'm not completely with them. Miley: Okay what about us two watching out for eachother? Jackson: That would be- Evan interrupts the conversation before Jackson can give an answer. Evan: Hey, the rice is ready you want some. Miley: Maybe- Jackson: Sure I'm hungry! Evan sits on a log and grabs a serving of rice and hands it to an anticipating Jackson. Evan starts talking to Jackson about everyday stuff and it looks like they are having a nice conversation. The camera cuts to the Vjeran tribe who are all disappointed in the loss Narcissus: We've got to win some of these! Come on guys we need more motivation out in the field. Cordella: We're not playing in the NFL here, this is Survivor we don't need no motivation we just got outplayed by the old ginge. Narcissus: Not the kind of attitude we need right now young lady. Cordella: Did you just call me young lady? How dare you! I am an established woman with objectives in life and I'll have you know I probably deserve the money more than you! Narcissus: Wanna know how I got this? Narcissus points to his scar which goes through his right eye. Narcissus: I got it from when I was a child. I was abused by my parents and had to be removed from their custody! I deserve this money because I had to endure that. So hush now. Cordella storms off in a fluster while Narcissus tears up at the thought of having to relive his demons. Gwen is very flustered by the argument and goes and sits by the sea. She is soon joined by Adam who pats her back tentatively. Adam: What's up Gwen? Gwen: It just pains me to see two tribe members go at each other like that and then Narci's story really got to me. Adam: It's certainly been an emotional day. Gwen: Sure has. Gwen hugs Adam and Adam reaches down and pats her back again the two return to the shelter and lay down and rest. Cordella grabs Thomas and tells him to follow her into the woods, Thomas follows and they come into a clearing, Cordella looks around making sure no-one's there and tells Thomas her plan. Cordella: I want Scarface out now. Thomas: Okay, but Gwen and Adam are weaker. Cordella: Does this face look bothered? You need my vote so you vote with me. Got it? Thomas: Um... Sure I will tell Angie and Dana. Cordella: Now beat it dwarf. Day #3 Immunity Challenge Probst: Come on in guys! In today's Immunity Challenge, Tribes will compete in a Bug-eating competition. The bug of choice was a butok, or beetle larvae. The live butok is three inches long and a half-inch round. If one castaway refuses to eat, his/her tribe will automatically lose the challenge. Tajna I'll take it back. Immunity up for grabs. Melanie is sitting out for Tajna. Survivor's ready? GO! After seven rounds of gross bugs and drinks, it comes down to a tiebreaker between Loren and Gwen. They will drink all of the things they have eaten into one drink. GO! Loren chugging through while Gwen just can't do it and pukes it all up. LOREN WINS IMMUNITY FOR TAJNA! Loren jumps for joy and hugs her tribe. Tajna here ya go no tribal council for you. Vjeran I'll see you for a second consecutive tribal council. Vjeran trudges back to camp as Narci has a defeated look on his face, Cordella glimpses at him and smiles widely. Cordella grabs Dana and Angelina and confirms the plan. Cordella: It's Narci tonight okay? Dana: But- Cordella: I don't want to here it I could always join the oldies. Angelina: Fine! Tribal Council Probst: Welcome to your second tribal council, Angie what's going wrong in these challenges? Angelina: I don't know Jeff but we are certainly struggling, all I know is that we gave it our best. Probst: Just to give me an idea raise your hand if you think you're in trouble tonight. Everyone raises their hand and even Cordella does after a few seconds hesitation. Probst: All of you? This is going to be a fun Tribal Council! Cordella: Sure is... Probst: And with that it's time to vote! Cordella goes up to the urn and writes S-C-A-R-F-A-C-E Dana's vote is not show. Probst: I'll read the votes... First Vote... Thomas Thomas looks in awe at the vote surpised they didn't target Cordella 1 Vote Thomas Second Vote... Narcissus Narcissus shifts in his seat nervously. 1 Vote Thomas, 1 Vote Narcissus Third Vote... Scar-Face. Who is this? Cordella: It's my vote Jeff it's cast against Narcissus. Narcissus: You Probst: Okay it's 2 Votes Narcissus and 1 Vote Thomas. Fourth Vote... Thomas 2 Votes Thomas, 2 Votes Narcissus. Fifth Vote... Narcissus 3 Votes Narcissus, 2 Votes Thomas Sixth Vote... Thomas 3 Votes Narcissus, 3 Votes Thomas Seventh and final vote... 2nd person voted out of Survivor: Croatia... NARCISSUS Narcissus you're going to have to bring me your torch. Narcissus the tribe has spoken *snuffs torch* It's time for you to go. Voting Confessionals *You may use template: quotefanfic or template: quotedarkfanfic for your confessionals. Final Words *You may use template: quotefanfic or template: quotedarkfanfic for your confessionals. Still in the Running *This is a chart stating who is still in the game, and who is not. To denote the eliminated contestants, surround the player's name with name. You can also upload a grayscaled version of his/her image, but you must still put the strike tag. Next Time on Survivor... * What's gonna happen at the next episode? Author's Notes *This is where you put your trivia.